


Messe câline

by Nassthel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Art, Asexual Character, Camping, Connie - Freeform, Fig, Guitarist Jean kirstein, Humour, Investigation, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Organist Armin Arlert, Pâtes au ketchup, Religious Fanaticism, Romance, Singer Eren Yeager, art :sleepy anger, cactus, co-auteur : sleepy-anger, co-ecriture, drogue, love conflict
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nassthel/pseuds/Nassthel
Summary: Dans un lycée où tout semblait paisible... La vie d'un élève était ruinée. Entre drogue, camping, groupe de musique foireux et relations compliquées, retrouvez l'histoire de Jean a la conquete du ketchup et des hommes nus. Une fanfiction co-écrite par Nassthel et sleepyanger qui va vous retourner le cerveau.





	1. Prologue

« Cloc... Cloc... » Jean marchait dans le couloir du lycée vide, dans ses nouvelles santiags achetées à l'interclasse. Le jeune avait l'esprit hanté par les événements qui secouaient sa vie depuis une semaine... Si seulement Connie avait fermé sa mouille à propos de leur trafic !  
\- MA VIE EST RUINEEE ! hurla-t-il.

 

                                                                                        

  
\- Cessez de hurler dans les couloirs jeune homme ! Continua à la suite de la phrase,  
ô combien ennuyeuse de son cours, une quelconque prof de math avant de fermer la porte qui grinça dans un bruit immonde. Tous les élèves de son cours avaient sursauté au hurlement de Jean, mais la prof de mathématique enchaîna sur son cours.  
\- Bien... qui va venir au tableau ? Ah, Marco va nous corriger cette équation à deux inconnues.  
\- …. ! fit Jean, n'écoutant que son courage pour s'indigner face à cette injustice. Il serra les poings dans ses poches trouées et s'éclipsa dans les étages inférieurs de l'établissement.  
Alors que le talon droit de Jean se brisa sous le poids titanesque du pubaire, son talon gauche se brisa en trois. Mis au tapis, Jean eut à peine le temps de faire attention à un son qui allait pourtant changer sa vie à tout jamais.  
C'était en effet le son de la cloche. Non pas que ce son soit un changement dans sa misérable existence, mais ce qui allait se passer ensuite était ce qui allait tout bouleverser. Alors que Jean s'occupait à ramasser les 3 morceaux de son talon gauche, râlant sur leur qualité, une bourrasque, ou plutôt un raz-de-marée d'élèves commença à dévaler les escaliers, marchant sur les doigts de Jean mais surtout sur les morceaux de talons. C'est alors après un grand « AÏE » de Jean qu'une voix s'éleva près de lui.  
\- C'est toi qui as crié “ma vie est ruinée” tout-à-l'heure ?  
Des miettes du nachos que mangeait l'être de lumière tombèrent dans les cheveux de Jean, qui releva la tête, pour découvrir... Son ex.  
\- Oui. Et fais pas genre je t'ai vu en première de Voici ce matin.  
\- Ouais ouais toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois, Moooonsieur Kirschtein. Alors c'est quoi le souci ? Ta vie est nulle depuis qu'on est plus ensemble ? Haha, dommage, moi au moins, j’ai trouvé « chaussure à mon pied ». Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas.  
\- Rah la fer-...  
Trop tard, l'ex de Jean, connu dans lycée comme étant une véritable tête brûlée, était déjà parti avec ses amis de toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors que nous aurions dû préparer notre avenir en bachotant, nous avons fui toutes responsabilités en créant cette histoire saugrenue. Délectez vous bien de ce récit car c'est avec nos ressources cérébrales bachelières que nous lui avons donné vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa vie ruinée, ses santiags brisées, comment et quand allait enfin finir cette journée infernale ?!

    « Eveeeeverybody hurts... » Michael Stipe chantait sa chanson déprimante dans les oreilles de Jean, qui, pas à pas, éclaboussait plus son vieux jean, chaque nouvelle goutte de pluie endommageait plus son vieux casque ; mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il repensait aux après-midis de parties de jambes en l'air avec cet ex, qui, clairement, lui avait volé ses deux seuls amis désormais. Après tout, par qui peut-on être trahi si ce n'est par ses proches ? La nuit était presque tombée, mais il continuait de marcher dans la ville sans que ce Connie n'effleure son esprit.

    La pluie s'infiltrait dans les chaussures de Jean qui n'avaient plus de talons. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, toute l'eau contenu dans le storeban d'un magasin s’écroula sur Jean, car le fameux store banne avait comme qui dirait explosé.

\- Oh mon Dieu : Oh punaise ! Mince ! Flûte ! lâcha un vendeur de cette fameuse boutique avant de courir dans le magasin de fleur dans lequel il travaillait à mi-temps, après ses cours. Quelque temps plus tard il revient avec une serviette.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je comprends pas vraiment comment ça a pu exploser. Tu devrais te sécher. Il lui tendit alors la serviette.

    Jean fixa le nouveau venu, son casque définitivement foutu avait coupé le sifflet de Michael. Le jeune homme était comme qui dirait sexy. Enfin beau. Enfin pas dégueu. Bref. Jean s'essuya avec la serviette généreusement offerte. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-Tu veux entrer pour te sécher ? Se sécher sous la pluie c'est peut-être idiot...

Jean donna une réponse affirmative avant de, en commençant à entrer dans le magasin, se faire interrompre par le jeune vendeur.

-Tu voudrais bien m'aider à ranger les fleurs dans le magasin ?

    Jean écarquilla les yeux, et fronça les sourcils en voyant le nombre de fleurs écrasées au sol, maculées de terre et de morceaux de pots d'argile. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il se faisait complètement exploiter, Jean commença à ranger dans une poubelle tout ce qu'il trouvait, semant sur son passage non-pas les massacres, mais la boue, et le chaos.

    L'autre jeune homme aidait mais s'occupait surtout de faire rouler les étalages encore intactes à l’intérieur, puis, à l'aide d'un balai, de ramasser les débris et d’effacer la boue comme il le pouvait.

-Tu aurais pu demander un balai ! C'est une catastrophe tu es couvert de boue ! Viens par la il faut laver ça !

    Et sans attendre de réponse, le jeune fleuriste embarqua Jean dans l'arrière boutique, près des toilettes et du lavabo. Le vendeur allait parler mais il fut interrompu par le tintement de la porte. Il se rendit donc dans la boutique et laissa Jean seul dans ce petit endroit qu'était l'arrière boutique.

    Ce dernier détailla la pièce du regard : dans cette pièce sombre remplie de taches d'huile, se trouvait une étagère pleine à craquer de registre de graines et autres encens Cependant ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Jean, c'était un autel. Ce petit réceptacle où brûlait de l’encens contenait des fruits et des tartines beurrées, à la gloire de la photographie d'une gerbille imberbe.

    Jean poussa un soupire, et se mit à retirer ses vêtements, et se servit de ce qu'il croyait être une serviette pour s'éponger.

    Le jeune vendeur était, après une bonne dizaine de minutes, revenu. C'est avec terreur qu'il découvrit Jean, torse nu, en train de s'éponger avec le tablier de son patron.

\- Eh, ne t'éponge pas avec ça ! C'est pas une serviette, c'est un tablier !

Le jeune fleuriste se mit à courir dans tous les sens, totalement affolé par la situation. Déjà il ramenait un inconnu dans l’arrière boutique, chose totalement prohibé ! Mais si en plus cet inconnu commençait à s'essuyer avec le tablier du patron, c'était le renvoi assuré. Le jeune fleuriste trouva finalement une serviette, et la donna à Jean à la place du tablier. Trop tard, voilà le patron qui arrivait.

    Le terrible homme au tablier trempé était un ours des montagne d'une trentaine d'années. Il poussa tranquillement la porte d'entrée.

\- Marco ! Marco ! Marco ! Marco ?

Le dit Marco ferma l'arrière boutique en se jetant dans la pièce principale où on l'attendait.

    Jean resta là, bête, et retira son pantalon pour s'essuyer les jambes et les parties. « Je me demande si ma journée peut redevenir merdique... Le seul truc/mec cool, je l'aurais fait jarter de son boulot. »

\- Bonjour !

Marco, malgré la panique qui l'emportait, gardait son air joyeux.

\- Vous êtes de retour plus tôt que d'habitude ! Quel surprise !

-Et bien oui ! Et c'est bien mieux ainsi !

Le patron se dirigea donc vers l'arrière boutique, et ouvrit la porte.

    Au bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, Jean, n'écoutant que son courage, se couvrit l'entrejambe, fuit par la trappe qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête, et se retrouva dans le grenier du bâtiment. La pièce était immense, se dégradait peu à peu , mais surtout, hébergeait ce qui semblait être aux yeux de Jean un élevage de fourmis ailées. Quid ces insectes pacifiques, Jean se mit à ramper dans la poussière, en regardant à travers les lattes du parquet.

Le patron sorti furieux de l'arrière boutique.

\- MARCO !

Le dit Marco se retourna

\- O... oui ?

\- à qui sont ces vêtements dans l'arrière boutique ?

\- Ah et bien... en fait... J'ai fais entrer quelqu'un. La personne sur qui est tombé toute l'eau contenu dans le store banne de devant. Je lui ai dit de se sécher rapidement... il devrait y être.

\- Te fiche pas de moi! Il n'y a personne dans l'arrière boutique !

\- Heeeu... Si. Fit une voix dans le grenier. Marco et l'ours des montagnes se regardèrent, puis regardèrent le plafond, l'un avec une furieuse incompréhension, l'autre avec un amusement surpris.

\- Mais qu'est ce que qu'il fait dans le grenier !? Fit l'ours des montagnes.

\- Je... sais pas

Les deux se lancèrent des regards quelque peu perdus, avant d'entendre la réponse du rat du grenier.

\- En... fait j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuis par la trap et AIE !

-Mais enfin, je ne fais pas peur du tout ! Hurla l'ursidé en attrapant un poisson de la patte gauche.

-Je suis vraiment désolé M-... Alors que Marco capitulait face à son supérieur hiérarchique, le plafond craqua sous le poids pachydermique de Kirschtein, ou des fourmis ailées, on ne le sut jamais; et laissa apparaître Jean, dans son habit de poussière au milieu des débris.

-Mon plafond ! Fit le patron en lâchant dans le mouvement son poisson

-Votre poisson ! Fit Marco en voyant le poisson tomber sur les débris de plafond

\- Où est mon caleçon ?! Fit Jean, totalement nu.

    C'est alors que deux clients firent une entrée triomphante dans la boutique , bras dessus, bras dessous. Le plus grand des deux s'arrêta.

-Jean ?!

Jean releva la tête pour voir qui l'interpellait.

-Encore toi !

En effet, l'ex de Jean était de retour.

    Dans la ruine, tous cinq se regardèrent avec une surprise partagée.

-Encore ta sale gueule ?! Beugla Jean.

-Attention à votre langage, jeune homme !

-Pardon...

Marco, pour calmer les esprits, tendit à Jean sa veste et son tablier. Il assit tout le monde en rond, leur servit à tous un gobelet d'eau et s'occupa à balayer les copeaux et la poussière de bois.

-Hé gamin, tu connais le mec qui est nu, couvert de poussière et de bout de bois ?

-Heu... Eh bien... C'est à dire que … Oui.

-Décevant.

-Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout.

    Tous les esprits, et surtout celui de Jean et de son ex, s’apaisaient, alors que Marco passait rapidement le balai et que le patron mangeait son poisson. Il semblait que par une sorte de chance inouïe, l'ours était dans un bout jour et que Marco ne risquait rien. Pour ce qui était de Jean, son indemnité n'était pas assurée. Son ex lui lançait des regard furibonds alors que l'autre client semblait totalement le juger et ne s'en cachait pas.

« Pourquoi il me juge lui ? Il sait pas ce qu 'a un jour dit son petit con-pain... » pensa Jean.

    En quelque dizaine de minutes, le sol fut comme neuf et même si la pièce grouillait d'insectes volants, les esprits s'apaisaient. Jean, adossé à la caisse, se demandait quand il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui, quand soudain, la situation prit un tournant inattendu.

    L'ours avait soudainement une envie furieuse de voler avec les fourmis ailées. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes. Il se mit tout de même à bondir dans la salle, et ce dans tous les sens. Le fameux « petit con-pain », qui depuis le début était resté calme et silencieux, comme contrôlé par une force mystique, car d'ordinaire il était agité ; se mit soudainement à s’écarter du deuxième client d'un bond, apeuré par le patron, et se retrouva collé à Jean, essayant de l'utiliser comme un bouclier humain.

-Mais dégage, toi !

En se débattant, Jean tomba les yeux dans les yeux avec son ex, qui le bouleversa comme il y a 2 ans, par la beauté auriculaire qui le caractérisait, ce qui marqua une longue pause dans leur violent échange.

    Cependant, hors de leur bulle, la situation dégénérait : Marco, jusque là calme, se hâta et prit tout le monde, les mit en rangs et les fit sortir de la pièce : l'évacuation était nécessaire, car l'ours venait de saccager la boutique.

    Le deuxième client lâcha un long soupir.

-Impossible d'acheter de simples fleurs dans cette ville de merde. Allez viens gamin. On va voir dans une autre boutique.

    Le dit gamin ouvrit bêtement la bouche pour ne rien dire pendant un temps, avant de finalement dire :

-Oui..?

Et de suivre dans son mouvement celui qui partait déjà. Il ne restait donc plus que Jean et Marco dehors sous la pluie. L'un avec un air bêtement perdu, l'autre avec un air bêtement désespéré et désolé. L'ours s'était simplement endormi au milieu des débris, de la poussière, et des insectes volants.

-Chuis désolé mec... Au fait, je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein..

-Moi c'est Marco Bodt.

Il sourit et alla s'abriter dans un café voisin, avec Jean, qui avait comme qui dirait froid. Ils s'assirent ensembles pour boire une soupe sans savoir ni se soucier de qui allait payer tout ça.

-Tu sais Marco Bodt, j'ai vraiment une vie de merde en ce moment.

Marco l'écoutait tranquillement mais l’interrompit rapidement.

-Au fait, je suis désolé de t'interrompre dans ton récit mais une question me brûle les lèvres. Comment tu connais  Eren ?

-Hein !? Tu le connais ?

-Bah... c'est-à-dire qu'on est dans le même groupe de heu... oui on peut dire que je le connais.

-Et bien en fait... Il y a environ deux ans...

 

    C'était le printemps, en seconde, et j'étais encore bien innocent. Dans la vie je n'avais que deux grandes passions : les pâtes au ketchup et les hommes tout nus. Pour me procurer les deux, j'avais un gros projet : devenir une rock-star. A ce moment là, le lycée avait décidé d'instaurer un système de clubs, en test, tu vois. Alors j'ai créé un groupe de rock progressif grunge core genre un melting pot Henri Dès et Iron Maiden. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Connie et Eren. Y'avait aussi Armin, un témoin de Jéhovah, qui venait prêcher la bonne parole pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Seulement, vite, un problème s'est posé : seul Armin savait jouer... Et c'était de l'orgue ! Par contre on avait un nom trop classe : « Messe Câline ».

    Rapidement le groupe est devenu un véritable capharnaüm. Connie venait une fois sur mille,  Armin me disait toujours que mes paroles étaient bien trop osées et vulgaire (et je dois bien avouer qu'il avait raison), et même si j'étais le leader du groupe, c'est Eren qui rameutait toutes les filles. En somme, j'en avais pas grand chose à faire mais je faisais semblant d'être vexé qu'aucune fille ne soit la pour mon charme physique. Je le faisais pour deux raisons. Déjà pour Armin qui, je le croyais, aurait fait un AVC. Mais aussi parce qu'Eren m'aurait bassiné avec ça toute ma vie . Mais ça aussi c'est juste ce que je pensais. Et ce jusqu'au jour où il est arrivé dans la salle du club en insultant un mec de « connard »,  « d'enculé » ou encore de « salaud suceur de queues».

    Je me dis en mon for intérieur qu'il devait avoir trouvé une nouvelle manière de me décrire, ris sans raison et continua d'écouter la messe d'Armin, une guitare désaccordée sur les genoux. Eren, tonitruant, se retrouva dans la remise de la salle, et se prit en pleine face le cactus laissé là par Connie.

-AIE !

    Alors qu'Eren continua de jurer, contre le cactus notamment, je regardais Armin qui se levait pour aller voir Eren. Il parlait tellement bas et doucement que je me sentais totalement exclus et visé. Enfin exclu par Armin puisque, Eren, lui, continuait de gronder comme un orage, en enlevant les épines de cactus plantés dans son visage.

-Mais non Armin ! Tu comprends pas ! Ça fait près de deux ans qu'ce type ce fout d'ma gueule avec ses putains de roses et toutes ces conneries ! Oh il s'est bien éclaté cet espèce de-OUCH !

Du.Miel.A.Mes.Oreilles.

    Je ne vais pas me cacher, j'avais un crush sur Eren... Il était sympa, sexy, et il avait des yeux magnifiques. En plus, il partageait souvent la bouffe qu'il amenait ! Là, je voyais une ouverture, alors disons que son malheur fit mon bonheur. C'est pas beau, l'amour ?

    Alors que je me réjouissais mentalement de son malheur, la voix d'Armin fit surfac par dessus des bruits de fer s'entrechoquant.

-Mais enfin Eren qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-JE CHERCHE UN SCALPEL !

-Calme toi !

    Un peu amusé du scalpel et du cactus, je posais la guitare et me dirigeais vers l'endroit ou ils étaient. C'était improbable et illogique qu'Eren cherche un tel objet dans la remise ou on cachait des chips et des boissons sucré (et nombreux cactus de Connie). Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il semblait faire. Armin restait debout à le regarder sans rien dire. Et moi aussi. Après tout c'est pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait voir Eren pleurer.

    En secret, je rêvais sans doute même de le faire pleurer, mais pas pour les même raisons.

-Ern ! Y'a pas de scalpel ici ! Et pourquoi tu en veux un ?

-Ta gueule ! Ferme la Jean !

    Et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé par une insulte comme « tête de cheval ». Et franchement ça fout les frissons. En tout cas à ce moment la j'ai frissonné. Et même s'il venait de me dire de la fermer, il avait interrompu sa recherche indescriptible de scalpel. Il ne faisait plus de bruit. Il se retourna et me poussa bien moins violemment qu'à l'accoutumé pour aller se laisser tomber sur sa chaise le regard fixé sur l’extérieur.

    Sans réfléchir, je m'assis à côté de lui « si seulement Armin n'était pas là, je pourrais tenter un truc ! » me dis-je.

    Alors en attendant, je me mis à discuter avec Eren de tout, de rien, et de cactus. J'étais affalé, les bras supportant ma tête, lui, plus droit, appuyé sur ses genoux. Je le matais, complètement ; en me demandant comment celui qui devait maintenant être son ex était...

    Malgré ce que ma malchance actuelle m'aurait fait faire, mes pensées ne sortirent pas de ma tête.

    Habituellement, je discutais peu avec Eren, mais là, c'était très... instructif : je crois qu'encore maintenant, je me souviens que lui aussi aimait les pâtes au ketchup.

    Ce moment était bien. Tranquille et calme. Armin était la à lire son livre, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il lisait à ce moment la mais je m'en fiche totalement. Quand Armin commença à ranger ses affaires, s’apprêtant à partir, je sentais que ma chance de tenter un truc allait venir. Malheureusement, quand il ouvrit la porte, Connie fit irruption. « il fallait que la fois sur mille soit aujourd'hui » pensais-je.

-Comment vont mes petits cactus !?

    J'écarquillais les yeux et lui sourit, tout en ayant envie de le tuer.

-Conniiie...

    Eren salua Connie, toujours un peu bougon.

-Beh ! Vous en faites des gueules ! Vous réjouissez pas trop, je prends mon cactose et je me casse.

-Oh non... reste Connie, on t'vois jamais... répliqua Eren « ferme la Eren. Dégage Connie » pensais-je.

-Nan Eren j'peux pas mec.

    Et la je remerciais dieu, sincèrement, alors que Connie arrosait ses 9 cactus. Soudain il s'écria

-QUI AS ENLEVÉ LES ÉPINES DE NICOLAS?!

Oui, Connie avait donné un nom à chacun de ses cactus. Y'avait Nicolas, Cindy, Marie-Noël, Pierre, Antoine, Manon, Sylvain, Samantha et l’inoubliable Albert. Et c'est donc avec horreur qu'il apprit que Nicolas avait déposé la moitié de ses épines sur le -beau- visage d'Eren. Après le choc terrible pour Connie,il parti en décidant d'acheter un nouveau cactus qu'il nommerait sobrement : Hippolyte.  Et c'est donc en le regardant partir 10 minutes après à la quêtes d'un cactus, que je m'estimais heureux d'être avec Eren, seul.

    Je me remis à reluquer mon... ami.

-Alors, c'était qui ce mec qui t'offrait des roses ? Lachais-je tel une bombe, l'air de dire « alors comme ça on aime pas les vagins ? »

    Eren tourna la tête vers moi comme si je venais de lui dire que j'avais décimé toute sa famille.

-T'as pas intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit !

Il avait l'air vraiment... sauvage.

    J'eus la brusque envie de le prendre. Là maintenant sur la table. (oui, mes hormones me titillaient déjà à cette époque. Mon corps change.)

-Nan mec t'inquiète.

Ouah, quel Casanova je fais.

    Il leva un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu, mais n'étant sûrement pas en état pour se quereller avec moi, soupira juste avant de me répondre.

-C'est juste un connard. Il était beau et embrassait bien mais bon... C'est un connard.

-Je vais pas te demander si je suis un connard, mais je ne sais pas si j'embrasse bien, moi...

    Je me mis à le regarder dans les yeux. Notre échange de regards fut partagé entre surprise, dureté et un étrange besoin de se rapprocher.

-Je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre, c'est impossible que t'embrasse mieux que moi.

    Et quelque part, au fond de moi, voir l'esprit de compétition d'Eren de retour me faisait plaisir. Et je suis un peu surpris qu'il ait répondu à ma phrase qui est un peu nulle, quand j'y repense.

-Ah ouais ? Fis-je en ricanant, stressant un peu de fond, mais embarqué dans mon flot d'audace.

-J'en doute pas. Chuis le meilleur. Fit-il, en se rapprochant de moi.

    En voyant son visage se rapprocher du mien, je pus entendre dans ma tête « tiiiin... Tiiiin... tintin ! » . Et lorsque ma bouche se pressa contre ses lèvres, je dis au conseil d'administration dans mon cerveau « un petit pas pour Jean, un grand pas pour les teubés ». Époustouflant.

    Bravo Eren, tu embrasse mieux que moi.

    On est resté comme quoi, 3 secondes ? N'empêche que c'était agréable. Enfn... Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'insulte après.

-Ha ! J'avais raison. T'embrasse pas vraiment comme un dieu Jean.

Mais bon, en vrai j'étais content.

-Et voilà comment j'ai commencé à le connaître.

    Marco semblait suspendu à mes lèvres. Pas le genre à attendre simplement que ce soit son tour de parler, visiblement.

-Mais vous n'êtes plus ensemble, je me trompe ?

-Sluuurp... Exact ! Dis-je, avec la joie non dissimulée qu'a un Kirschtein en découvrant que depuis le début, sa soupe contenant des vermicelles.

-Oh... Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

    Il fixait JEan l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Eh bien euh... pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?

-Alors... Prépare-toi à un long monologue ! Hum. Alors en fait après ce premier baiser on s'est mis à se voir en dehors de Messe Câline, chez lui ou chez moi, pour s'embrasser sans qu'on nous voit; faire, disons, plus ample connaissance, et plein d'autres trucs... On s'est jamais dit « je t'aime » officiellement mais on était en couple, enfin... tu vois...

    J'avais un peu d'embarras à parler de tout cela à Marco mais ça soulageait. Le mieux dans cette histoire, dans mon récit, c'est qu'il écoutait sagement, comme si c'était l'histoire la plus intéressante  qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Alors je continuais.

Et puis bon, rapidement on est devenu comme accro à cet espèce de rituel qu'on avait d'aller chez l'un de nous après le cours. Personne ne le savait, pour notre couple je veux dire. Sauf Armin. Eren l'avait mis dans la confidence. C'est son meilleur pote après tout. On allait souvent chez moi, Eren avait une demi-sœur chiante qui était souvent là et quand elle était là, elle était toujours sur le dos d'Eren. Puis elle me détestait en plus. Tiens ! Pour te dire, un jour je me souviens que j'étais venu chez lui, dans sa maison de campagne, en été. Il faisait méga chaud. Elle m'avait prit à part dans le jardin, et elle avait prit une heure pour me faire l'exposé détaillé de pourquoi elle me détestait ; j'étais torse nu ! J'avais tellement de coups de soleil qu'Eren à passé plus de temps à m'éplucher le tronc qu'à s'occuper d'un autre tronc, après... (très élégant). Enfin bon malgré tout on a de bon souvenir. Comme les vacance à Saint-Pétersbourg.Je l'avais emmené  alors que mes parents ne voulait pas. On passait notre temps à râler pendant les balades, ou à faire les idiots. Mes grands-parents étaient ravis. Il le trouvait, je cite « charmant jeune homme ». Ils disaient aussi « Dommage que tu ne sois pas une fille Jean, vous auriez formé une belle famille », ce qui faisait bien rire Eren.

    Marco se mit à rire comme s’il l'avait vécu lui-même.

-Pendant ces vacances on allait se cacher bien loin d'eux pour faire nos petites affaires. Je vais pas mentir, je n'étais sorti qu'avec des filles avant, tu vois... Tout ça, c'était délicat, c'était romantique ; mais avec lui, c'était de la franche rigolade, de la compétition, et on essayait plein de choses. On était des flambeurs, tu vois ? Alors c'est sur que comme ça, c'est difficile de voir comment on a pu se séparer...

    Jean se surprit presque à regretter Ern.

\- Et pourtant... un jour... on état en mai. Le 23. Il devait être 19 heure quand j'ai reçu un message d'Eren. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était y'a une heure. Il me demandait s'il pouvait venir chez moi. Il avait l'air moins déter' dans ce message, je me suis dit que c'était a cause d'Armin qui avait eu un problème avec son grand-père, alors j'ai pas hésité une seconde je lui ait dit de venir. Au bout de 15 minutes il était là, debout devant moi, dans ma chambre, près de la porte fermée. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de dire « salut » et à commencé à me dire d'un ton affreusement grave : « Jean écoute heu... Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. Tu vois, entre nous c'est cool mais au final on finira par se détruire nous même. Franchement je veux pas que ça finisse mal, ou qu'on soit heureux jusqu'au bout mais qu'on meurt à 19 ans de nos conneries. Je crois pas qu'on soit fait pour être ensemble, en couple... Comment dire... on ferait mieux d'être seulement amis... tu vois ? » Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Alors quand il eut fini, j'ai fait quelque chose que je regrette encore un peu aujourd'hui...Je l'ai regardé, je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais l'air, mais en tout cas, mon cœur était au bord de l'explosion... On est resté à se fixer pendant quelques secondes. Comme quand on meurt, je voyais tout ce qu'on avait vécu défiler devant mes yeux, dans les siens aussi. Je me sentais comme une merde.

    « -On restera que dalle. On a jamais été amis, on le sera jamais. Alors tu prends la dope que t'as laissé ici, tes fringues et tu vas sucer de queues ailleurs ok ? »

    Et je voyais dans ses yeux un mélange bizarre de tristesse et de colère. Pourtant je n'arrêtais pas mon déferlement de colère. Je me souviens m’être levé, avoir attrapé ses dernières affaires, les avoir lancé sur son visage et l'avoir foutu dehors. Je sais qu'il me disait quelque chose quand je cherchais ses affaires mais je n'ai strictement aucun souvenir de ça. Après ce jour je l'ai pas revu pendant près d'un mois. Même pas dans les couloirs du lycée. En fait je ne l'ai revu que lors de la rentrée suivante. Même à la fin d'année c'est sa demi-sœur qui est venue récupérer ses affaires au club.

    -C'était violent ! Fit Marco, déçu comme quand un ship ne se réalise pas.

-Oui, je le regrette trop... Enfin après ça et depuis il se comporte comme un connard. J'ai même essayé d'aller m'excuser ! MOI ! Jean ! Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je m'étais déjà fait jarter.

-Ca se comprend un peu... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je m'imaginais pas Eren si libéré et prendre ce genre de choses !

Il avait l'air amusé, ce Marco, mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait volé mon sachet de sucre.

-Et toi du coup, comment tu l'a  rencontré, ce Eren ?

-Oh rien d'impressionnant, on est dans la même classe . Comme je travaillais souvent avec Armin, on est devenu amis !

    «  Et étrangement c'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais ce type. Travaillant tout le temps et capable de devenir ami avec le pire criminels. Enfin, le mec qui était avec Eren tout à l'heure m'intrigue. Il sort quand même pas avec ce... vieux ? » pensa Jean.

    Jean se mit à rire de dégoût, et Marco pencha la tête, s'interrogeant. Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le serveur vint les interrompre.

-D'autres clients attendent pour avoir une table messieurs, pourriez-vous aller régler s'il vous plaît ?

    C'est ainsi que Jean et Marco se retrouvèrent à faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine du café.

-Je pensais que tu pouvais payer, je suis désolé

-Moi aussi, mec...

-Maintenant c'est trop tard... On est de corvées.

Et Jean acquiesça simplement en plongeant une assiette dans le lavabo plein d'eau. Ils étaient restés là, à faire la vaisselle deux heures avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. C'est sur le croisement de la rue Robert Louis Stevenson et de la rue Salvador Dali que leurs chemins se séparèrent.

-Bon et bien à plus tard, probablement ! Lâcha Marco Bodt alors qu'il bifurquait vers chez lui. « il est bourré ou quoi ? » pensa Jean. Puis il rentra à son tour dans le pavillon de sa mère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila le bout du chapitre un (deux selon AO3) , qui était bien plus long que le prologue ! Tout commence tranquillement dans ce chapitre, mais les aventures de Jean et ses compagnons de voyage ne vont pas toujours être aussi calmes, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore . . .


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelque temps plus tard, une surprise attend Jean sur sa table de self.

Une semaine après, alors que Jean était tranquillement entrain de manger avec Armin, un plateau fut posé en face de lui. 

\- Salut tête de ch'val

Jean leva les yeux pour voir s'installer Eren sur sa table, Pire ! Juste en face de lui. 

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ?

\- Demande à Marco, il m'a forcé à venir manger avec vous...

Celui-ci illumina la table de son sourire, et son enthousiasme s'assit également à la table. 

\- On est pas à Tournez Manèges ! Maugréa Jean.

\- On est pas non plus à un jour une histoire. Pourquoi t'es allé tout raconter à Marco ?! 

\- Calmez-vous les amis:) fit Armin, innocent et agaçant dans l'âme.

Jean et Eren semblaient bouillir alors que Marco souriait, qu'Armin essayait de calmer les deux tête brûlés et que Connie était toujours absent.   


   

Tous les autres groupes attablés riaient , se racontaient leurs histoires, et là, bim, au milieu, le poil dans le beurre, un groupe où règne la gêne. Armin se disait que tout n'était plus comme avant, entre Jean et Eren. Lui qui avait tout vécu, il n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, Marco faisait chauffer son processeur pour trouver un sujet qui marquerait la trêve entre Jean et Eren. Quand, soudain, il eut l'Idée. 

\- Mais du coup, c'était quoi les chansons de votre groupe la... hum... Messe Câline, c'est ça ?

Eren en entendant cette question posa sa fourchette prit une gorgée d'eau puis annonça

\- Je ne suis pas sur que tu veuille vraiment savoir, mon petit Marco. C'est pas des chansons vraiment glorieuses. Surtout pas celle sur les berlingots ! »

Par une synchronisation mystique Jean et Eren se mirent à rire alors que Marco demandait :

\- La chanson des Berlingots ?

Suite à ce moment de relative complicité entre Jean et Eren, ce dernier se renfrogna.

\- Ouais, une chanson de merde écrite par face-de-cheval.

\- C'est pas de la merde !

\- Tu rigole j'espère ! Mec t'avais mit dans le refrain « Berlingot ooouh mon petit berlingot ». C'était sûrement la plus horrible de nos chansons, 'fin, c'est pas étonnant, v'nant de toi !

\- Berlingot ? Comme la voiture ?

\- Nan, c'est un berlingot heu... Sexuel ! Bien sur !

Marco semblait perplexe. Il regarda Armin partir chercher le corps de Jesus pour tout le monde. « Armin cautionnait ça ?!... »

\- Le berlingot  je l'avais écrit en allant chez ma grand-mère... « tu parle, c'était quand je m'emmerdais chez moi et qu'Eren me manquait  très fort parce qu'il allait chez sa grand-mère ».

\- Ta grand-mère ?! Tu m'as toujours dis qu'elle était morte ! 

\- Bah c'est heu... Ouais bah... Voila ! C'est pareil si c'est toi qui allait chez ta grand-mère !

Eren préféra se concentrer sur sa saucisse -de Molène- qu'il avala complètement. Jean, avait préféré prendre du pâté, qu'il avait laissé à cause de la croûte. 

\- On avait pas que  mon berlingot , Jaeger.

\- ….

\- Oui, y avait ton Ôde à un yaourt étiquetable.

\- EQUITABLE !

\- C'est pareil... 

\- NON ! Étiquetable c'est pour les étiquettes Kirschtein ! Et puis elle était cool celle là ! Surtout le passage qui faisait un truc du genre « les yaourts équitables avec une cuillère en Inox, se mange sur une table et c'est l'équinoxe » 

Jean l'avait rejoint pour ce récital improvisé, en secouant, de façon ridicule, sa cuillère.

\- Wouhou ! Marco applaudit la performance gratuite à laquelle il venait d'assister

\- Tu vois elle est cool celle la ! Fit Eren

\- Mouais... p't'être bien ouais. N'empêche que des yaourts sans étiquettes c'est moins fun.

\- Mais on s'en fout de l'étiquette enfin ! C'qui compte c'est le goût du yaourt.

\- Je préfère le goût bigarré du berlingot 

\- Moi, les amis, ma préférée c'était « A la gloire de notre Soleil bien aimé » ! Elle était tellement entraînante ! 

Personne ne semblait être de cet avis, et pour cause, le temps qu'il prononce le nom de la chanson, tous étaient partis du lycée, dans un groupe cruciforme, accordé comme un accordéon. Il les avait tout de même suivit en continuant sa phrase.

\- N'empêche qu'on s'amusait bien... Avec les 17 cactus de Connie, fit Jean.

\- Et sans Connie ! Répondirent en cœur Eren, Armin et Jean lui même.

\- Éternel absent mais il a l'art de faire irruption dans les moments les plus... inattendus. 

\- Ouais, comme le jour ou on s'est mit ensemble ! 

\- Rah ! La ferme Jean !

Marco sourit « le voilà bien plus ouvert ! Je vois que la fée Marco a bien déversé sa poudre magique ! » 

De son côté, Eren n'aimait pas vraiment que Jean lui rappelle leur passé, qui semblait très lointain et surtout scellé derrière la brutalité de ce qui y avait mis fin. 

\- Pas la peine de m'afficher devant tout le monde. Poursuivit-il, maugréant.

\- Ho mais ça va ! Armin et Marco savent déjà toute l'histoire !

\- Ça change rien ! Arrête de parler de ça crétin !

Et pour clore la discussion, Eren s'affaira à retirer sa veste, parce que mine de rien, il faisait chaud, dévoilant son beau t-shirt « kill them all » avec un petit personnages aux airs déterminés. Ce vêtement faisait flipper Armin, et, basiquement, tout le monde. Mais Eren n'en avait cure, et s'allongea sous un platane, où le reste de la troupe s’établit. Marco était toujours content de son coup, et, décomplexé, retira son t-shirt. Armin préféra rester en costume. Ils étaient tous amassés comme des rondins de bois sec devant les halles. Quelques instants de pure détente plus tard, un événement qui allait tout bouleverser arriva. 

\- Et bah alors !? On bronze ?!

Jean, Armin et Eren avaient rapidement tourné la tête vers le nouveau venu et avait lâché comme une évidence en même temps :

\- Connie !

Et Alors par habitude, une vieille habitude, Jean ainsi qu'Eren lancèrent tel des mitraillettes à mots:

\- Chips ! Ha ! Armin tu nous dois un coca !

Et par une sorte d'habitude mélancolique, les deux Ex avaient fait un high five sans même y penser. « C'est comme de la combustion spontanée ! » pensa Marco !

\- Vous êtes ex-plosifs ! Lâcha Connie en s'affalant avec ses amis, couchant sur le gazon les sacs de Mc Donald's qu'il venait de voler. Armin parti échanger du sucre en bouteille contre son argent de poche. Il pleura un peu.

\- Et... Et ben toi t'es ex... patrié, tenta de répondre Jean sans aucune répartie.

\- Eren j'arrive pas à croire que t'es sorti avec ce type...

\- Comme ça on est deux !

Puis Connie prit son air le plus grave, se tourna vers Marco et lui demanda sans délicatesse

\- Mais t'es qui toi ?

\- Marco ! Répondit Marco tout sourire

\- L'type qu'est dans mon groupe d'art t'sais j't'en ai parlé l'autre jour... continua Eren pour décrire l'inconnu aux yeux de Connie alors qu'Armin revenait avec du coca et ses larmes séchées.

\- Merci mec ! Lâcha Jean, baptisant la bouteille de Pyrénées Cola. Super bon mec ! 

Et il la passa à Eren, qui la fit passer entre toutes les mains sauf celles de Connie, qui était littéralement médusé devant le visage de Marco. Après avoir bu une bonne gorgée du Soda, Eren se laissa tomber sur le gazon.

\- Ouah... heureusement que madame Labozelle est pas là aujourd'hui... J'ai horreur de ses cours sur la théorie de l'art au Moyen-Âge... C'est chiant à s'en couper les mains... commença Eren pour lancer une discussion.

\- La dernière fois c'était bien ! S'offusqua Marco

\- Oh oui je voulais vraiment savoir que le luth est dans plein des peinture pour... pourquoi d'ailleurs ? J'écoutais pas... Enfin bref je m'en fous totalement quoi. 

Mme Labozelle déboula du chausseur d'en face, furieuse.

\- J'ai tout entendu ! Et je déteste !

\- Bah ouais mais bon... 'Faut dire madame Labozelle, sans vouloir vous offenser, que votre cours sur l'évolution des techniques des lecture et de la perception de l'art de la préhistoire jusqu'à nos jours , n'est pas quelque chose qui va me servir plus tard. Donc je m'en fiche quoi, répondit Eren, sûr de lui. 

« Ah, le retour de l'honnêteté vexante de Jaeger » pensa Jean. Le regard de la centenaire s'anima soudainement  d'une lueur vengeresse. 

\- Sale petit morveux ! Que le seigneur t'envoie une épreuve ! Expuuurge tes péchés !

Elle Beuglait, les passants se mirent à la dévisager, et leurs yeux sortirent de leurs orbites quand, arrivant de l'infini, un sombre vortex spatio-temporel se créa, craquant un platane  en deux. L'arbre s'éplucha comme une banane, créant un portail vers le Moyen-Age ! Celui-ci faisait par un phénomène étrange, un vent terrible, et des millions de micro-tornades de poussière.

\- HOMME DU MOYEN AGE ! JE T'APPELLE !

Alors, le portail accoucha d'un vieillard et se referma à tout jamais. Marco s'occupa d'Armin qui c'était évanoui sous le coup de... sous le coup. Eren dévisageait tour à tour la centenaire et l'homme dit du Moyen-âge. Jean faisait pareil. Connie ronflait.

\- Bien l'bonsoir donzelles et damelots !

Jean et Eren se regardèrent. Aucun des deux n'avait compris quoi que ce soit de ce que venait de dire le vieillard. Pour ce qui est du vortex temporel, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Tout deux semblaient bloqués dans une sorte de bad trip commun. Eren fut le premier à prendre la parole. 

\- On s'croirait dans les visiteurs !

\- Carrément ! Ça déchire !  Répondit Jean.

\- Que fatrouillent ces deux coqueberts ? Questionna le vieillard tout droit venu du Moyen-Age à on ne sait qui. 

\- Homme du moyen-âge !!! Venge-moi ici et maintenant ! Venge-moi de l'affront fait à ton époque, et frappe-les de ton moyenâgeux courroux ! Hurla mme Labozelle à s'en déchirer la voix , les yeux complètement révulsés. 

Estomaqué, l'homme de Moyen-Age perdit le maintien de sa mâchoire.

\- Sorcière !!! L'Abbé ! Brûlez-là !

Jean et Eren observaient la scène, partagés entre terreur et fou-rire ; quand soudain, la professeure grabataire s'écroula dans un ultime éclatement de poumons.

\- Que cette sorcière soit brûlée ! Hurlait l'homme du moyen-âge, ou est le bûché !? Continua-t-il, attirant le regard de tous les passants, qui, pour certains, pensait avoir affaire à des artistes de rue.

Madame Labozelle gisait, sur le sol, inerte. Jean et Eren se regardèrent avant de regarder la prof de l'histoire de l'art complètement fada de moyen-âge. 

\- Tu... euh... crois qu'elle est morte ? Questionna Eren à son voisin Jean.

Marco se senti le devoir de sauver la situation : il prit tout le monde , les mit en rangs et leur indiqua un échappatoire par l'église.

-La vie du seigneur... geigna Armin du fond de son coma, sur le dos de Marco.

Et la troupe, aussi soudée que des petits cailloux dans le bitume, courut vers la place de l'église. Ils entrèrent dans l'église. Armin se leva du dos de Marco pour prier et brûler un cierge. Alors soudain la sculpture de Jésus cloué sur la croix s'anima. La tête se releva un peu, et les yeux de Jésus se placèrent sur Armin, puis la statue animée commença à parler

\- Merci pour ce cierge mon enfant. J'ai entendu ta prière. Puisse Dieu te garder dans le droit chemin.

Puis, alors qu'Armin semblait glorifié et content, la statue leva les yeux vers Marco. Elle dit :

\- Tu es un homme bon. Puisse tu continuer ainsi.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite vers Jean. Il ne dit rien. Puis sur Eren. Rien de nouveau. La statue s'apprêtait à retrouver son statut de pierre immobile mais il regarda de nouveau Jean et Eren et dit : 

\- A cause de votre entré dans ces lieux papa va me gronder.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il reprit sa forme de pierre totalement inanimé et immortelle.

\- Bordel à queues, on a rencontré Jésus !

Toutes les brebis alentours se retournèrent vers Jean. Marco grimaça et chuchota. 

\- On devrait s'en aller... Tous hochèrent la tête et prirent le chemin de la porte , comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

\- Meeerde ! S'exclama soudainement Eren, on a oublié Connie avec l'homme du moyen-âge et madame Labozelle morte !

La troupe se dirigea alors vers l'ancien lieu de leur repos après-midal pour y trouver Connie allongé tranquillement sous l'arbre à roupiller. Madame Labozelle n'était plus là, l'homme du moyen-âge non plus. 

\- C'était vrai ! Il a vraiment entendu ma prière ! Tout est redevenu comme avant ! S'exclama Armin heureux de ce miracle.

\- Ça veut dire que Madame Labozelle n'existe plus ?! 

\- Dis pas de bêtises ! Répliqua Marco Bodt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila que la vie de notre cher protagoniste prend un tournant inattendu ! Le voila embarqué dans ce "nouveau" groupe d'amis pour de nouvelles aventures riches en rebondissements ! Mais la vrai question qui est dans les esprit est : qu'est-il advenue de Madame Labozelle ?!


End file.
